Still Alive
by Ashynarr
Summary: One quiet afternoon, Prussia thinks back on his life and how, thanks to two certain Nations, he's still alive today to enjoy moments like this. A look at Prussia's later history and his thoughts on the people in his life.


Summary: One quiet afternoon, Prussia thinks back on his life and how, thanks to two certain Nations, he's still alive today to enjoy moments like this. A look at Prussia's later history and his thoughts on it, including the NA brothers.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Slight AU, Lots of History, Oneshot, Implied Pairings (Onesided!PruHun, AusHun, Onesided!PruIta, GerIta), Pre-Romance (if you choose to see it that way) (PruAme? PruCan? PruAmeCan? I have no clue anymore.)

Important Note: Read my Author's Page for notes on any differences between Hetalia canon and my canon. You'll be less confused about certain things that way. Although this can fit in Hetalia canon, I guess…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Prussia walked into the living room, grinning, several bags of food on his arms. "The awesome me has returned with food for-"

He stopped as he saw America and Canada asleep on the couch, leaning against each other. His grin softened into an amused smile, and he quietly put the bags down in the kitchen before grabbing a blanket and draping it over them. As he sat down on the chair next to them, he allowed himself to drift in thought.

It might be because of his long history as an 'army with a Nation', but he'd never had trouble telling the two apart, even when they were trying hard to confuse everyone. He simply had an eye for the small details that everyone else (except Lithuania, bizarrely enough) seemed to miss. The obvious features, like the hair and eyes, were simple enough, but that wasn't what really set them apart. It was their stances; the way they moved.

Canada moved like a hunter, steps quiet and careful, and his eyes constantly flickered, looking for small details that indicated potential enemies. America, however, was light on his feet, and always seemed ready to move; probably a habit from his guerrilla warfare days (and hadn't Prussia himself taught the boy those skills? The fact that he still retained them felt nice).

He had probably been the first one to realize what they would become, way back when they were just colonies; much like when he'd found his younger brother, their existence was a sign that a shift of power was looming on the horizon, and that these young, innocent things would someday be on top of the world.

"_Papa, papa, you came back!" Canada cried cheerfully, leaping into France's arms when he caught sight of the man. His twin America stood nearby, watching in confusion as his brother babbled in French. "Did Mr. England let you come visit?"_

_France hugged him close, smiling and patting him on the back. "No, my boy, that stuffy Brit does not know we are here. And he does not have to know - that is, if you can keep a secret?" He winked at the boy._

"_Of course! Oh, wait," And Canada turned to his brother, switching back to English. "Al, please don't tell England papa and Mr. Gilbert came! Please?"_

_America frowned, his love for his big brother fighting with the urge to have a super-cool secret with his twin brother. Eventually the latter won out. "Okay, I won't tell; but you have to let me play with them too!"_

_Canada grinned. "Okay! Oh, Mr. Gilbert, this is Alfred, my brother! Alfred, this is Mr. Gilbert, one of papa's friends!"_

_Prussia held his hand out for the little colony to shake, and nearly choked when America's unnaturally strong grip almost lifted him up in the enthusiastic handshake he was given. "Sure know how to give a handshake, don't ya' kid?" He said, wincing as he shook his abused hand._

_America sheepishly grinned. "Arthur says I have ta' be careful or I might hurt people. I don't mean to hurt people, but sometimes it's hard to remember."_

_Prussia understood the sentiment, being stronger than the average human himself (although America's strength seemed unreal even for a Nation – what was up with that?), and chuckled, patting the boy on the head. "If you want, I can teach you some tricks to control that strength of yours."_

_America's eyes sparkled. "Really? That's so cool! Thank you Mr. Gilbert!" The enthusiastic hug knocked the larger Nation over, and France and Canada both laughed at the sight._

He hadn't had a chance to see them too often in their colony days, what with how overprotective England was with the two. Battles back in Europe also kept him occupied, and before he knew it the news that America was trying to rebel reached his ears.

Apparently they had already won a successful battle, but were having trouble due to small numbers and the lack of organized militia. So in 1777 he and General Von Steuben (along with their personal aides) sailed across the sea to America, where they were quickly taken to the military camp set up at Valley Forge.

_He looked around at the camp, resisting the urge to start screaming at the 'soldiers' and their sloppy work. Many of the tents were crooked or falling over, the fire pit sat unwatched, and the guard was non-existent. The whole place smelled like a cesspool, and Prussia knew he had his work cut out for him. A cheerful voice sounded behind him. "Hey, Prussia, you came! I mean, France said you would but…"_

_Prussia twirled on America, the latter stepping back in surprise at the anger on the other's face. "No, no, I refuse to stay in this- this- verdammit, I can't even call this a camp! This is a pen; no, worse than that! You call this a camp?" And from there he descended into cursing in Prussian, a very embarrassed America blushing all the while._

_Eventually Prussia calmed down, allowing America a chance to speak. "There's a nice inn just over the hill… and you can get beer there – I mean, I heard that's what you liked, anyway…" He said, pointing in the direction of said inn. Prussia huffed, but allowed the other Nation to lead the way._

_It was a nice inn. The food was good, the place was clean, and the woman serving the food wasn't bad to look at. And the beer… "Mein gott," Prussia said, awed. "They actually have good beer here?"_

_America rubbed the back of his head. "This place is run by a Welsh family, and they have their own recipe. I guess it's okay then?"_

"_Okay?" Prussia said disbelievingly. "This is awesome! From now on, this inn is hereby dubbed New Fritz, after my awesome boss!"_

It ended up being called King of Prussia, but the fact that after more than two hundred years America had never changed the name still brought a grin to his face. It wasn't much, but it was proof that his impact on the Nation was memorable. (The fact that it had grown into a decently sized community was just a bonus.)

Eventually America won, much to his pride (after all, anyone trained by him was obviously awesome enough to win against any of the other European jerks). England took it hard, and France and Spain often took potshots at the Nation about it. However, no one took it harder than Canada.

_He sat in the inn in the small community of New Prussia. It was a decent place, and his people seemed happy living here. To be honest, this was a last-ditch attempt at a colony, seeing as how his own land was being turned over to his younger brother's unified empire. Prussia knew he wouldn't fade for a long while (or at all, if he had his way), but knowing that somewhere in the world there were people that were still his and not Germany's was good._

_He heard quiet footsteps approaching, and turned to see Canada approaching him, bear in hand. He grinned and waved, getting a light smile in return. Canada sat down next to him, and both silently watched the townspeople go about their business. Eventually Prussia spoke._

"_Hey kid, how's the pirate been treating you?"_

_Canada sighed. "Arthur's been treating me well. He's still a bit upset about Alfred, but he's managing."_

_Prussia frowned. "And what about you? Alfred was your brother, too."_

_Canada looked down, wincing. "I'm doing better; Alfred's started talking to me again, and he's recovered from the fire…"_

"_I didn't ask about Alfred, I asked about you."_

"_…" Canada sighed. "The scar still hurts sometimes. I know Alfred wasn't trying to kill me, just trying to get Arthur's attention, but the fire was a bit much."_

_Prussia snorted in amusement. "Well, you got him back in the end, didn't you?"_

_A light, happy smile crossed the other's face. "…yeah, I guess I did, didn't I?"_

_The way he replied implied a different meaning than revenge._

There was another period of time in which he didn't interact with either of them much - he was too busy helping his brother with his empire and spared only a rare thought to either of the boys across the ocean. Then the Great War happened. To think that the whole world had fallen to war because of one assassination… maybe if he and Germany hadn't been so quick to side with Hungary and Austria, the German Empire wouldn't have fallen apart.

Prussia had to admit, Canada's ingenuity and courage was astounding. When he had used poison gas on the Allied troops to break the line, Canada and his people had quickly found a way to neutralize its effects and held the line for another two days after all other forces had fled. From there Canada only continued to prove himself in one battle after another, culminating in the Battle of Vimy Ridge; Germany had been in charge there, and came away shaken at how thoroughly he'd been defeated.

Of course, the final blow was when America dropped his neutral stance to side with his brother and the Allies – which was fair enough, considering how many American ships had been shot down and scavenged for war supplies. The Telegram probably didn't help either, but at the time it had been a desperate attempt to distract the Nation for long enough to end the war.

Austria tried surrendering in secret, but Prussia found out, and from there the alliance started to crumble. Within months, the Allied forces had managed to gather themselves together in one great push that would eventually become known as the Hundred Days Offensive. When it was realized that there was no way the Central Powers could win, peace talks were called for and ignored, and soon they had all been captured. The Great War was over.

The Treaty of Versailles was hell. England and France argued for strict and viscous punishment, while America asked for a more reasonable set of terms. Ultimately the Europeans won out, and America left in an angry huff, but not before apologizing for not being able to do more to help.

_Prussia glanced up as the door to the meeting room slammed open, and America stormed out, anger flaring off of him. He stood up quickly, catching the other Nation's attention. "What happened?"_

_America sighed in frustration, rubbing the back of his head. "What happened is that those idiots in there" he waved back at the room. "completely overrode all my suggestions on what to do with you." Prussia gulped; he knew what that meant. "Right now, they're discussing the League of Nations – the idea that _I_ put forward – like it's their own idea, but I refuse to be a part of a group who'd completely devastate another just for a sick sense of revenge."_

_America sighed again. "I'm done with Europe – I'm going to head back home with Mattie, and hopefully I'll never have to deal with any of them again." He gave one last wry smile to Prussia. "I wish things didn't have to be this way… I mean, you're my friend, and I don't like seeing my friends get hurt…"_

_Prussia gave the other a weak grin. "Hey, don't worry – I'm too awesome to let this stop me for long. I'll be up and at it before you know it."_

_America laughed. "I sure hope so; where'd the world be without the awesome Prussia?"_

_Prussia gasped in mock horror. "A world without the awesome me? Impossible! Any world like that would be a cold and unawesome place."_

Prussia hadn't realized at the time how prophetic those words would be. He and the others did indeed get back up on their feet thanks to the new party quickly gaining power. Before he knew it, they were once again at war, this time with Italy and Japan on their side as well. Things seemed to be going well; most of West Europe was under their control, Britain was faltering, and Russia was barely holding his territory.

Then they joined forces.

The unexpected alliance allowed Russia and Britain a chance to retake territory in Africa and the Middle-East. The campaign against the USSR had come to a standstill as the Russia resistance continued to hold the line against all attempted advances, preventing either of their key cities from being taken.

Japan decided to take control of resource rich land in Southeast Asia, prompting the US to cease all trade, instead demanding the land be returned to their previous holders. Japan took it as a declaration of war, and decided to cripple the US's Pacific forces before it could be mobilized.

It didn't work as expected, and the US formally entered the war. Soon the Allied Powers were officially organized, and started devoting resources to the campaign in Europe. The lack of resources going to the Pacific Theater lead to Japan easily conquering more of Southeast Asia, leaving him overextended and overconfident. All attempts by the Axis Powers to gain more territory, however, were now failing – it seemed things were at a standstill.

One final push against Russia was attempted, and it was a close fight – the Axis Powers had almost managed to take Stalingrad before winter returned and the Russians started pushing them back. Campaigns in Africa and Asia also started faltering and falling back as the Allies picked up steam in the war. Territory was being reclaimed by the Allies left and right, and it was obvious that victory was starting to slip from their grasps.

Italy was captured, and with it the Allies had a direct route to the heart of Axis-controlled territory. Russia was slowly but steadily pushing forward, claiming more and more of Eastern Europe under his banner; any attempts to hold him back only worked for short periods of time before the Soviet war machine simply rolled them over with its momentum. Japan's attempts to divert Allied resources only resulted in being driven back again and again.

Then the infamous D-Day arrived. Britain, America, and Canada lead troops to successfully liberate France, and afterwords slowly pushed into Germany itself. Meanwhile Russia had successfully taken even more of East Europe with the assistance of resistance forces in the various countries. Axis troops were falling back, trying to find defensive positions that would actually hold against Russia.

Japan, while successful in China, was losing territory elsewhere to the increasing American offensive in the Pacific. Major defeats at their hands lead to the US having bases from which they could launch heavy air offensives, and soon Japan was under constant air siege.

Prussia lead the last desperate attempt to gain ground, only to be pushed back without any objectives captured. Soon, with Soviets pushing from the East and the Western Allies from the West, all of Germany was captured, signaling the end of the Third Reich. Prussia wasn't sure of the details afterwords, but Japan ended up surrendering when the US successfully deployed nuclear weapons against it.

Territory and countries were divided between the USSR and the Western Allies, with Eastern Europe under the former and Western Europe under the latter. Hungary and Austria were on separate sides of the division; so were Prussia and Germany. When the 'Iron Curtain' went up, America and Canada argued against the separation, saying that it was wrong to separate families like that. Russia simply chuckled.

"_What the hell, Russia?" America had asked shortly after the announcement. "You can't do that – think about the families you're tearing apart!"_

_Russia tilted his head, a mocking smile on his face. "Why ever not, Amerika? I am simply protecting my interests, much as you are, da?"_

_America resisted the urge to growl. "I'm only trying to preserve peace."_

_Russia didn't blink. "What a coincidence – I am as well. We seem to have so much in common, comrade. Maybe you would reconsider your capitalist ways?"_

"_In your dreams, commie."_

_Russia's smile fell. "Ah. A shame. It seems we have nothing to talk about, then. If you will excuse me."_

_He turned and left the room, the other Soviet states forced to follow. Prussia gave one last glance back, only to see America and Canada mouth silent apologies as the other (free) European Nations watched on silently._

_France couldn't look him in the eyes._

That was the last time Prussia saw any of them for the next forty-odd years. He tried not to think too much about those years under Soviet control, instead moving forward to when that wall had finally fallen.

_One strike, two, three – as the cracks grew and the wall crumbled, more and more people joined in, hammers swinging at the ugly scar that had divided the people for so long. When the first large chunk was dragged down by rope, people started flooding through the cracks to hug family and friends on the far side. The flood grew as the wall continued to fall._

_Prussia was one of the first through, quickly spotting his brother in the chaos. He leaped and tackled his brother, hugging him close and crying with joy. Germany returned the hug, trying and failing to hold back his own tears._

_Plans were swiftly made, and soon the official ceremony to reunite Germany once and for all came. Prussia had wandered off, not letting anyone know where he was going. After all, he had felt it for several months now – the lack of strength, his fading energy and general exhaustion._

_After so long, his time had finally come._

_It was a sobering thought to be sure, but his brother was more than ready for the responsibility, and would probably be much less likely to start a war without Prussia there to egg him on. Austria and Hungary were happily reunited, and the thought didn't even have a hint of bitterness behind it like before – he knew how much the two cared for each other, considering the countless times he'd spent the night holding her while she cried._

_In the end, the only regret he had was that he'd never had a relationship like theirs._

It had startled him when he thought back over his life how often he had gone out of his way to avoid any type of romantic relationship. Perhaps it was his 'birth' as the Order of St. Maria followed by his years as Teutonic Knights, but he had never even considered the idea of a significant other until he met Hungary.

From the moment he'd accidentally groped her, he'd found himself oddly attracted to her. She was unlike any other woman he'd met; strong, proud, and unafraid to make her opinion known. In his mind she was ideal – someone who he felt could match his 'awesome'. His initial attempts to woo her were awkward, and she either ignored them or whacked him for it. Undeterred, he continued his advances, certain that one day she would fall for his charms.

Then he saw her with Austria. What hurt the most was how damned _happy_ she'd looked; like there was nothing else in the world she'd rather be doing in that instant. A surge of anger flared through him, and he barged into the middle of their conversation, effectively ending it. Afterwords, whenever he caught either of them, he'd go out of his way to try to drive a wedge between them and their budding relationship, but it never worked.

When the two had gotten married, becoming the Austro-Hungarian Empire in the process, he'd refused to show how hurt he was. Instead he continued to act like an asshole; an attitude he found easier and easier to fall into in as he came to rely on it to hide his scars. The Knight and Order in him balked at it, but he learned to ignore them in favor of raising his younger brother into an empire.

During his years as part of the German Empire, he'd met Veneziano and fallen in love again. Unlike with Hungary, he wasn't particularly aggressive, but his enthusiasm and joy in life was rather cute. Scratch that, it was downright adorable, and Prussia had always had a soft spot for cute things – apparently cute people were included on that list.

This time, his method of courtship was simply to be there, helping around the house and being a friend. Every praise from the smaller Nation made his heart swell, and whenever he could he'd steal hugs and even the occasional kiss on the cheek. In the times he'd catch Italy asleep, he'd spend time simply running his fingers through the other's hair, lost in daydreams of gondolas and canals.

Maybe that was why he had ignored the signs – how often Italy hovered near Germany, how often he hugged him and smiled around (and at) him. However, it was harder to ignore when his brother would smile in amusement at one of the cute Nation's antics, much like Hungary did for Austria. Jealousy was once again a constant companion, but any plans to get the cheerful Nation for himself were hindered by the damn wall.

In those years, he'd often found himself wondering how Veneziano was doing, and whether he and Germany had finally gotten together. At first the thought was bitter, but the years of caring for Hungary and seeing how miserable she was without her husband slowly wore away at his bitterness and anger until all that remained was a simple, calm acceptance.

_Now he stood alone, far from the celebration and partying, and looked up at the stars. It was amazing how beautiful they were, but they also seemed so lonely, stuck forever in their positions in the sky. He suddenly felt sympathy for those distant twinkling lights._

_As his eyes slowly closed, he imagined himself as one of those stars, forever watching over the Earth and the people on it. He idly wondered whether Vater Germania would be waiting up there for him. It was a nice thought._

_He thought he heard voices calling as he faded to oblivion, but he couldn't bring himself to care._

_He returned to consciousness in a bed, and decided that if this was the afterlife it was distinctly unawesome. After all, there weren't any heavenly choirs or angels swooping down to carry him through the pearly gates to his eternal reward. As sensation returned, he felt his hands enclosed by others, along with the quiet sound of steady breathing that indicated sleep. Wondering exactly who was holding his hands (and starting to suspect he wasn't dead), he cracked his eyes open to the surprising sight of America and Canada asleep on either side of him, their bodies half off the chairs they had been sitting in._

_His hands jerked as he finally realized that he was somehow alive, and the movement startled Canada awake, sending him crashing to the ground as he felt off the chair. The crash in turn woke America up, who barely avoided a similar fate. When they realized that he was awake, they practically suffocated him with the hugs they gave him._

_Canada was the first to pull away. "You idiot," he said, lightly punching Prussia in the chest. "why didn't you tell us you were dying? We almost weren't able to save you – you were already half-faded before the cession kicked in."_

_Prussia suddenly found himself unable to look either brother in the eyes, instead focusing on a very interesting pattern in the bedsheets. "I thought you knew… with the unification, anything that made the people mine vanished. They already considered themselves German, not Prussian – the only thing that kept me going was the fact that I was East Germany. Once they were reunited, they didn't need me anymore."_

_America put a hand on his shoulder. "Did you consider that maybe _we_ needed you?" Startled, Prussia looked up into America's eyes, and saw the concern and worry in them. He quickly looked away again._

"_Ludwig hasn't said a word since your near-death, and Feliciano cried himself out days ago. Hungary and Austria have been by every day to check in on you. France and Spain are drinking themselves into a stupor right now. Mattie and I…" he trailed off. "It wasn't easy. Arthur told us how to cede land to another Nation, and helped us with all the details. As of right now you represent both New Prussia and King of Prussia. Mattie's is a bigger deal, since that community still holds onto its roots, but you have enough influence on mine that it worked out."_

_Prussia was shocked. Despite the wars and the years of separation, those two had still been willing to go out of their way to save his life? His thoughts came to a halt as the door opened and Hungary walked in. "You two didn't fall asleep again, did you? You've completely skipped lun… ch…" She gaped as Prussia stared at her, before squealing with joy._

"_Everyone, everyone, Gilbert's awake!" She yelled out the door, and the sound of running feet sounded down the hallway; everyone seemed to burst in at once, circling around the bed, all with various mixtures of concern, joy, and relief on their faces._

_It was overwhelming, and he didn't realize he was crying until Veneziano wrapped him in a tight hug. "Ve, ve, don't cry! You're going to get better, and we can eat pasta everyday and hang out with pretty women and-" He continued to chatter away, and Prussia couldn't help himself; he started laughing._

_He was sure it sounded a bit hysteric, but really he was just basking in the feeling of overwhelming love for the first time in his life._

_It was an amazing feeling._

After that, he'd quickly recovered and returned to his generally annoying ways (even if they were less pronounced than before). As a 'retired' Nation, he didn't have any responsibilities, so he hung out with his friends and family. He would chat up women with Veneziano, go drinking and partying with Spain and France, tease and annoy Germany (but in a brotherly way), and bother Austria (until Hungary chased him out).

However, in a strange quirk of fate (or maybe because of his 'territory' there), he more often than not found himself hanging out with America or Canada (or frequently with both). Even when he'd finally gotten his own land back (in the form of the New Prussian Empire; a micro-nation, but still more than he had for a while), he hung out with the two, simply enjoying their company.

It was strange, to be sure; he still remembered when they were simply colonies – mere afterthoughts compared to Europe. But now they were Nations and the center of the modern world. They were young, sure, but they stood tall, and they stood together. It still amazed him as to how close the two were, and he often found himself wondering where his relationship with his own brother had gone so wrong.

He was dragged out of his musings as America stirred, and Prussia realized with a glance at the clock that several hours had passed while he was lost in thought. "Gilbert?" The young Nation muttered, still half-asleep. "What time 's it?"

"About five thirty – you've been out for at least four hours now."

That woke him up. "What? Fuck, we had plans today, I can't believe we're behind-" he jumped out from under the blanket, but ended up tangled in the blanket instead. He fell and whacked his head against the coffee table, the sound startling Canada awake.

He took in the situation before sighing and helping his brother up. "Alfred, one day you're going to crack you head open and it won't be anyone's fault but your own."

America just winced and rubbed his head. "Yeah, well, I had this completely awesome day planned out, and now we can't do it because it's too late."

Gilbert grinned. "It's not like we can't make the rest of the evening fun. Of course, the best way to start an awesome evening is with Mattie's pancakes, am I right?"

America grinned. "Pancake dinner! Mattie, can we have pancakes? Please?" He pouted at Canada, who looked distinctly unimpressed. Prussia joined forces with America, and soon the combined force of their pathetic puppy looks made his resolve waver and crumble.

"Ulgh, fine, but you two are cleaning up whatever mess you make. That includes the syrup fight I know you two are going to get into."

America and Prussia both gaped in disbelief. "You really think so lowly of us, Mattie?" Prussia asked in a hurt tone.

"Yeah, would we ever do something so childish and demeaning?" America asked in a similar tone.

Canada stared at them blankly. "Yes you would. Both of you. Why do I put up with you again?" He muttered the last part to himself.

"Because you love us?" They said it in almost perfect unison, an impressive feat.

Canada just rolled his eyes, but a smile was on his lips. "That must be it. Gilbert, keep Alfred out of the kitchen until I'm done – I don't want him eating half the batter again."

Prussia saluted while America shot his twin a look of hurt and betrayal. The two then proceeded to get into a wrestling match until Canada announced a while later that dinner was done, complete with a mock bow.

As he ate, Prussia allowed himself a smile. Despite everything he'd gone through, in the end he wouldn't have his life any other way.

After all, what was life without burgers and maple syrup?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Holy fuck. Ten pages. Holy. Fuck.

Once upon a time, way back in January when I first joined the fandom, I was confused by how popular PruCan was. After all, it seemed like they never interacted with each other, and the way Canada and Prussia were portrayed in those stories always rubbed me the wrong way. I slowly grew to hate the pairing, and told myself it was simply because it got in the way of my OTP (AmeCan/CanAme).

After a while, though, I stopped and wondered 'wait, why do I hate the pairing again?' So I decided to look once again at the relationship with the two, and still found myself confused. Then I started actually thinking about all the evidence presented, and realized that there seemed to honestly be a lot more pointing towards PruAme than PruCan.

I thought to myself 'okay, that's really weird. Maybe I should look up his page…'

…

Wow.

That's all I can say.

I honestly hadn't realized how deep a character he was until I actually looked up his wikinet . org page. A lot of people write him so poorly, and don't actually get into his character at all. It's sad, really; the research I did for this did so much more to sympathize me to PruCan than any number of fluffy stories could.

And yes, on his page it's mentioned that Prussia likes Veneziano Italy a lot. I figured it was a part of his 'I like cute things', and added it in for some fluffy angsty onesided romance. It made me cry a bit. And yes, I kinda summarized the World Wars since they played a big part in history (duh).

From now on, whenever I look at Prussia I'm going to see this character, not the fanon one. I hope anyone who reads this does as well.

I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope it made you think. I finished this sucker in one day. I am proud of myself.

Please, please review and tell me what you think. Also, be sure to check out my other stories.

((PS: Why am I suddenly attracted to PruCanAme? Hmm… maybe I should write that now… thoughts?))


End file.
